mad2_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
UltraRecon King
UltraRecon_King (also known as Ultra, Recon, or King), is a teen with the special ability to universe jump and time travel. He is also the founder and leader of the robot faction, Kill Switch in WWM2. Appearance Ultra wears a red hoodie with the hood on. The hoodie has a crude face printed on the front, and a smiley face on the back. Ultra also wears normal jeans. Ultra’s choice of shoes are random. Sometimes Ultra can also be wearing golden shoulder guards. Personality Ultra changes his personality randomly. His notable ones, however, is that he could be lazy, funny, casual, excessively smart, serious, vengeful, or just plain butt-hurt. In Battle Ultra randomly changes his loadout between battles. Weapons * Blood Ember IV '- A simple sword modified to kill even the most determined. * 'LWD (lightweight draining) Burst Python '- A pistol that shoots arc with blood-draining technology, making it effective against unarmored humans. This is, however, a very loud gun. * 'Desert’s Light - A shotgun that is more effective in hotter and dry areas. Also injects poison. * Firebite Bombs - Firebite bombs were originated and discovered by Ultra in the Toggle Project RP. These bombs poison, burn and cut when they explode. These bombs, however, are quite heavy. * Hell's Gate - An assault machine gun modified to shoot up to 22 high velocity, arc-blooded shards per second; A.K.A. the gate to hell. * 71M33RR0R '- Done by creating multiple, major errors in the timeline. A 71M33RR0R is ''almost everything as long as it exists, concrete or abstract. This effect lasts for until the errors are fixed. If the errors aren't fixed after a while, the 71M33RR0R will evolve. * '''71M3C0RRU9710N - Done by evolving from a 71M33RR0R. It has the same effect as its weaker version, except that it is everything that exists, concrete or abstract. A 71M3C0RRU9710N also has the chance to become permanent. And, when a 71M3C0RRUP910N becomes permanent, a LOT more 71M33RR0Rs occur. Armor Coming soon. Abilities * Red Ember Beam - Using the Blood Ember IV, a quick destruction beam can be released to destroy the target. However, requires a one second charge and can be dodged easily. * Quick Build - Ultra can quickly build robots with the dink of a module * BERZERK Module - An alternate-engineered version of the Time Module, which messes with the history, skills and memories of a single target temporarily. The effect of a BERZERK is never permanent, unless used to create a 71M3C0RRU9710N. Time Abilities Ultra's Time Module '''is capable of manipulating time and space. This module defines Ultra: time traveler. A simple time jump can be used to trigger almost all of the time abilities Ultra has learned by far. The module also protects Ultra from his opponents' time effects. Note that the Time Module might have to go through certain levels of overcharging (charge, overcharging, supercharging, ultracharging, devilcharging) to perform some abilities. * '''Time Clone - If Ultra jumps back in time, he'll be able to see his future self and battle along with himself. This trick doesn't work all the time, however. Ultra might replace himself, or the other way around. * 71M3C0RRU9710N * 71M33RR0R * Time Stop - Literally just stop the timeline. Ultra, and whatever he was adjacent to before the trigger, won't be affected. * i don't know im still making this lmao Story ... Ultra then founded Kill Switch. The project made a lot of progress. Suddenly, one day, it fell. The progress, all gone in an instant. Ultra, bewildered and in despair, ran away. During his journey of meditation, Ultra found the Desert's Light, and used it to defend himself during his journey. Then Ultra, thinking that it's time to go back, went to Ragton and rented a hotel room. There, he found robots fighting inside the city, and immediately assumed that those robots were his. The robots attempted to escort him out of the hotel and out of the city, but Ultra suddenly disappeared. Ultra was teleported to a dark event in which a Void entity was about to be released by a chaos enemy to destroy the universe. Despite his determination, Ultra ran away. He managed to escape to another star system, but the Void entity somehow reached him. Ultra respawned in a forest with a sickness. Unaware of what happened, he wandered into the forest. He found a hole, which he was pushed into, and a dark abyss he appeared in. Ultra could float around. It was non-gravity in this abyss. After some traveling, Ultra found a triangular machine. He touched it, and was corrupted by a genocidal girl, who was corrupted by the machine. The girl puppeteered Ultra and attempted to make him kill everyone. ... Ultra woke up in a room on a bed. Bewildered and unaware of what happened, or where he is, or how he survived to be continuied Relationships XSpeedDemon ''For more information, go to XSpeedDemon#History. '' Ultra became friends in XSpeed in different timelines. Ultra had curiousity with XSpeed's childhood story, so he tried to see if he could make XSpeed happier in timeline clones. There were many results, however; one where XSpeed didn't exist, one where XSpeed was happy but others didn't exist, and a lot more. Kill Switch Ultra founded Kill Switch, but then when it fell Ultra gave up leading it and abandoned it in ashes. When Ultra was in a hotel in Ragton, he saw robots inside the city fighting purple ailens, and immediately assumed that those robots belonged to him. Chara haha no k thx bi Gallery Simple sword dont mind me.PNG|Blood Ember IV. desertslight.PNG|Desert's Light. LWD BURST.PNG|LWD Burst Pistol. aloneh.png|Ultra being alone, possibly in the Multiverse. Ultra prev.PNG|Ultra in T-Shape. ultra battle sprite 2.gif|A second version of the battle sprite. Trivia * Some say that Ultra made a deal with the Devil. * For some reason, Ultra never ages from his teens. Category:Main Characters Category:Humans